Just a Game? I don't know
by r5readysetrock
Summary: First two shot! S'il vous plaît examen!
1. Just a Game? I don't know

JUST A GAME

Was I on his mind?

_I don't know where I am_

He took me by the hand

_I don't know this place_

I didn't recognize hardly anybody there.

_Don't recognize anybody_

Except for Austin, really

_Just the same old empty face_

Trish said Dallas would dance with me, but he didn't

_See these people they lie,_

After Austin danced with me, I felt so many different emotions, I didn't know which to value

_And I don't know what to value anymore_

Austin made me so happy, like I was safe forever

_But there comes you, to keep me safe from harm_

I love his strong arms

_There comes you, to take me in your arms_

We have to fake date now, but he seems like he really likes me, as more than a friend

_Is it Just a Game? I don't know_

But I honestly have no clue if it's just a game or not.

_Is it Just a Game? I don't know_

He won't let me think of myself as anything less than beautiful in every way

_He denies to break my heart_

I wish someone would come along to help me get over him, because he just wants to be friends.

_So hope's a guy coming_

It's hard to act like his girlfriend, when I really want to be it

_But I know I must play my part_

I want to cry so much, just knowing that he probably doesn't like me like that, he's just acting

_My tears I must conceal_

But then he opens up to me, even if we're alone

_But there comes you, to keep me safe from harm,_

I absolutely love it when he hugs me.

_There comes you, to take me in your arms_

I know it's just a game, but is it?

_Is it Just a Game, I don't know_

I don't want him to know, but it's so hard not to tell him.

_To keep you safe from my heart_

Whenever we accidently touch hands, it's magical

_Take my hand and my heart races_

My face looks like it's on…fire

_Flames illuminate our faces,_

Sometimes, I catch a blush from him, but it's rare

_And we're on fire_

I love how he always blows kisses to the crowd at the performances, and it looks like they're at me

_Blow a kiss to the crowd,_

Right now, I love the crowd. They're the only chance of me EVER kissing Austin Moon.

_They're our only hope now_

But now, I think I know my place

_And now I know my place_

I think he just might have a special place in his heart for me

_And now I know my place_

I also know that he might not like me, but he also may. I feel like a piece in the crowd's game.

_We're all just pieces in their games_


	2. Girl on Fire

GIRL ON FIRE

I'm not someone they can control. I have feelings to.

_They don't own me, I'm not a piece in their games,_

The crowd. They're to be blamed for not letting me ask her out properly.

_Can't control me, they're the only ones to be blamed,_

I know this fake-dating business is killing Ally, but I'll be strong for her.

_I'll never break down, I won't give up this fight_

I won't do anything but hope they'll leave us alone, and figure out I won't give them what they want.

_I'll give 'em nothing, nothing, nothing._

If I could just have I one kiss from Ally, I would be hooked to her.

_Just one kiss, and I will be hooked to her fire,_

Who am I kidding? I already am.

_Her flames are surrounding me now,_

She says she wants to be in the shadows, but she's the shiniest shadow I've ever seen.

_As we watch as they light up the sky_

Why does everyone want her in the shadows? I have to fight to get her OUT of them.

_We must stand up and fight,_

Even though we're fake dating, I want her to know that this love isn't a game to me

_Cause this love is not a game to me,_

We have to survive this mayhem, and then really start dating.

_We'll survive, and start an uprising,_

If only she would start showing real signs of attraction, and not fake dating ones.

_You can ignite (You can ignite)_

We could fight this, this fake love and turn into something more.

_Stand and fight (Stand and Fight)_

I just hope she doesn't go berserk because of all this publicity.

_Don't cave in (Don't cave in)_

Well, I might as well let this fake dating finish with. And soon.

_So let the games begin, oh_

Thank goodness she's finally starting to realize the real me, cause I've been here all along.

_Notice me, cause I've been here all along, _

I've been waiting for her to start crushing on me ever since I heard her sing Double Take.

_I've been waiting, since you sang me your song,_

Right now in the middle of things, is the time to really start liking each other, but I don't she like-likes me

_It's our moment, to turn things around,_

If only we could show them that we really hate fake dating.

_And show them something_

But I highly doubt they would believe.

_We're nothing, we're nothing,_

But I swear this fake love has turned into more, I just know it.

_And now our star-crossed love has materialized,_

Basically, what we do now could affect our future.

_We've locked our fate right here right now,_

I just really need a kiss from her. And not a fake one. A real one.

_Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire_

The spell that comes with meeting her has me always thinking about her.

_Her flames are surrounding me now,_

If only she could see how she always makes my day better

_As we watch as they light up the sky,_

Gosh, I have to do SOMETHING to show her I really and truly care

_We must stand up and fight_

This fake relationship is just so real to me though

_Cause this love is not a game to me,_

We're going to make it through this craziness together, because we're better that way.

_We'll survive, and start an uprising,_

She can ignite almost any guy's heart, especially mine.

_You can ignite (You can ignite)_

She can make it through this craziness, I know she can. I will too.

_Stand and Fight (Stand and Fight)_

Well, I know she can, but will I?

_Don't cave in (Don't cave in)_

I'll just have to let what happens happen

_So let the games begin_

If only she knew the effect she had on me

_She doesn't know the effect she can have_

For that matter, how big the effect was. I feel whole when I'm with her.

_No she (no she) doesn't know (doesn't know) the effect she can have_

If only she knew how much I really want that kiss from her

_Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire_

Her beauty, inside and out, has me mesmerized

_Her flames are surrounding me now_

Gosh I wish she wanted to be more than friends, and feel this spark of fire

_As we watch as they light up the sky, we must stand up and fight_

One good thing came from this though-I realized my true feelings for her.

_Cause this love is not a game to me_

I have to confront her about this, about how I feel for her.

_We'll survive, and start an uprising_

She can ignite even the smallest spark into an uncontrollable forest fire

_You can ignite (you can ignite)_

If only I could fight off this nervousness…

_Stand and Fight (Stand and fight)_

I won't cave in. I won't allow it.

_Don't cave in (Don't cave in)_

Let the games begin.

_So let the games begin_

**A/N- SONG- Girl on fire by Arshad**

**Originally written for The Hunger Games**

**The End of this song fic.**

**R&R!**

**If you're wondering this is from Austin to Ally. Just a Game was from Ally to Austin**


End file.
